YouTube episode
by McQueenfan95
Summary: When YouTube leaks into real life, who can save us? A quick story I wrote. I was bored. rated for sex.


**Hi readers. I have bad news and good news. The bad news is, I recently lost my job. But the good news is, now I have time to write. Not to mention, my girlfriend and I are taking a break. Anyway, this is my YouTube special. If you can tell me all of the videos mentioned here, you'll get a shout out in the next thing I write. First person to do it will get a story of their request written by me, or they can suggest what story I update first. Anyway, on with the story!**

Prickly was walking along the street, when he saw something he had never seen before. Nutty was standing completely still, starring at the sky.

Prickly aproached him slowly. "Nutty? You ok?", he asked.

Nutty suddenly started singing, "Chocolate rain. Some stay dry and others feel the pain. Chocolate rain. A baby born will die before the sin". He continued singing from there as Prickly turned around and ran.

A short while later, he found the Panda Mom and her cub sitting at the base of a tree. The cub suddenly sneezed and the mom jumped three feet in the air.

Lumpy was dancing in the street, wearing headphones, singing Numa numa, and pumping his arms over his head.

Disco Bear was trying to practice using nunchucks, but was failing horribly.

Cuddles had a helium tank by his side. He took a deep breath out of the tank and said, in a really high voice, "Hey! It's Cuddles!".

Prickly continued running until he ran into Handy.

Handy walked up to him and said, "Hey Prickly, can you do this? NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH?". Prickly turned and ran again.

After he'd run for a good, long while, he stopped to catch his breath. "What the hell is going on here?", he asked outloud.

He heard a deep voice from a nearby bush say, "it seems you have a question. Perhaps you should...", the speaker, one of the Tree-Ninjas, jumped out of the bush and screamed, "ASK-A-NIIIIIIN-JA!".

"ok", said Prickly, "whats going on?".

The Ninja nodded and said, "YouTube is leaking into real life. You must go see Buddist Monkey. Thanks for the question. I look forward to killing you soon. SMOKE BOMB!", and he dissappeared behind a cloud of smoke.

A short while later, Prickly arrived at Buddist Monkey's dojo. He went inside and called, "Master Monkey? Are you here?".

A reply came, "Sssssh! I'm trying to meditate. Come. Join me, my son", said Buddist Monkey.

Prickly sat down next to him, crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and began meditating.

After a few minutes, Buddist Monkey said, "Im picking up a great deal of stress from you. What is the matter, my son?".

Prickly sighed and said, "Master Monkey, Ive been told that YouTube is leaking into real life, causing everyone to reenact bad videos. What can be done?".

Buddist Monkey placed his fingers to his temples, and after a minute, said, "There is an old prophecy. About the world being affected by a major form of entertainment".

Prickly sighed, wondering what video he would be forced to reenact.

"Wait!", said Buddist Monkey, "There's more. One young, strong creature, the chosen one, shall try to save the world. It is you, my son! You are the chosen one! Go forth! It is up to you to save us from the YouTube!".

Prickly bolted up and said, "Thank you, master! I choose to save the world!". With that, he ran out of the dojo. He ran as fast as his powerful legs could carry him.

He suddenly skidded to a stop. "wait a minute", he said, "If I'm gonna fix a leak, I'm gonna need some stuff. And before I can fix the leak, I have to find it". He went into Treeville Hardware, and purchased a large piece of sheetmetal, and a box of 200 pop-rivets. He then set out to find the leak.

The next day, Prickly was hiking through the woods, searching for anything that might help him locate the rip in reality, when he ran into Petunia, Giggles and Flaky. They were out jogging in the woods. They're sweat was causing their jogging clothes to stick to them, giving Prickly a great view.

"Hi girls!", he said.

"Hi Prickly", they all said.

Petunia noticed where he was looking and said, "Like what you see, cowboy?".

Giggles giggled and said, "wanna take a closer look?".

Flaky smiled and said, "Really. We want you to".

Prickly sighed and said, "Girls, I'd love to, but I can't at the moment. I have an important job to do! I'm the chosen one! Im the only one who can save the world! Btw, have any of you seen a leak in reality?".

The girls looked at each other, smirked and looked back at Prickly. Petunia said, "Oh yeah, we did see one. But, we'll only tell you where it is if you do what we want you to".

"ok", said Prickly, "what do you girls want me to do?".

They giggled again, and Petuina said, "first, let us see your cock!".

Now, naturally, being well endowed, and hard at the time, Prickly lowered his pants. The girls gasped.

"My", said Petunia,"that has to be the biggest one I've ever seen. And I've seen some big ones, mind you".

Giggles got down on her knees and stroked Prickly's swollen manhood. "let me taste it", she said.

Prickly nodded, so she ran her tongue over his length. "mmmmm!", she said, tasting a drop of his pre-cum.

"My turn!", cried Flaky, she quickly pulled of her top and shorts, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. Only a pair of white panties. "Fuck us all! Starting with me!".

Prickly said, "fine. But you all have to give me your panties".

"Ok", said Flaky and Petunia, but Giggles said, "I'm not wearing any".

Prickly said, "I'll come by your place later and you can let me take my pick of the ones you have. Now", he laid back, his cock sticking straight up, "hop on, Flaky".

"yay!", Flaky squealed as she hopped on.

**(sorry guys, this is gettin' kinda long, so I'm gonna have to skip the sex scene. If I get 10 requests for it, I'll write one).  
><strong>  
>Two hours later... All three of them lay back, breathing hard. They're faces covered in each other's cum.<p>

"That... Was awesome", Prickly gasped.

"I'll say", said Flaky.

"Best. Sex. Ever", said Petunia.

Prickly sighed and said, "I hate to leave you girls like this, but I must go fix that leak".

"Awwww", they all said in unison.

Prickly got dressed, picked up Flaky's white panties and Petunia's pink ones, gave each pair a quick sniff, then stuffed them in his pockets. "Remember Giggles, you owe me a pair".

Giggles giggled and said, "fuck us more and there'll be more panties than you can shake a stick at".

Prickly crossed his arms and said, "challenge accepted".

"Whats your deal with panties, anyway?", asked Flaky.

"I have a panty fetish", said Prickly, "anyway", he continued, "where did you say that leak was again?".

They all pointed east (up the trail (thats right. They fucked right in the middle of the trail.)) and said, "bout a quarter of a mile that way".

"Thanks girls. See ya after I fix the leak", and he ran up the trail.

A quarter mile up the trail, there it was. The rip in reality. Prickly threw the sheetmetal over it and riveted it in place. "That should do it!", he said proudly.

Prickly returned to town. Somehow, everyone had heard of the leak and had felt the YouTube leaving them when it was patched. Prickly was known as a hero and got to have sex with Giggles, Petunia and Flaky whenever he wanted from then on. And they all lived happily ever after. The End.

A.N. Yes, I know the end sucked, but I ran out of ideas. Thanks for reading. Please review! If you don't... I'll find you!


End file.
